Cómo llevar un negocio y no caer en el Sindrome de los Duendes
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Relato número cien. Dedicado en exclusiva a MariaPotterf y su petición de una historia donde los gemelos fueran absolutos protagonistas de una de sus múltiples travesuras. Nada de tristeza, ese sentimiento es demasiado mainstream para Fred y George y mucha diversión. Espero que lo disfrute, al igual que ustedes.


— ¿Sabes una cosa, George?

— ¿Es la segunda cosa sobre la primera cosa o es la primera cosa sobre la tercera? — Bromeó George.

— En realidad sobre la quinta cosa que tiene que ver con la octava cosa que está emparentada con la primera cosa. Eso y que tenemos el mejor trabajo de la historia.

— ¿Lo dices por nuestro actual encargo? — Preguntó George sin mirarle. — ¿Qué te apuestas a que la meto de un golpe?

— Cinco galeones a que fallas.

— Hecho. — Aceptó George preparándose. Balanceó el palo de golf. A sus pies una pelota de color negro con una banda roja y azul. Alzó el palo girando todo el cuerpo y luego lo bajo de golpe en una curva perfecta. La pelota salió volando y dio en el blanco: La boca de Severus Snape. — Me debes cinco galeones.

— Merece la pena. — dijo Fred al ver como la bomba fétida estallaba inundando la mesa de profesores de un verde vomitivo. — Una lástima que Dolores Umbridge no esté aquí.

— Ese hoyo lo haría gratis. — Rió George antes de golpear otra bola que golpeo en el ojo a Alecto Carrow. A su lado Fred golpeó en el pecho a la hermana de Alecto.

— ¿Cuánto dices que nos pagan los alumnos por esto? — Preguntó Fred sin parar de golpear a los profesores. A su alrededor Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no paraban de lanzar vítores a los dos gemelos. Slytherin los miraban boquiabiertos sin acabar de creérselo. Y en la mesa de profesores estaban demasiado ocupados disimulando la risa para poder decirles algo a los gemelos. Una hora antes les habían alertado a todos salvo a Snape y los Carrow. Y estos últimos solo podían hacer aspavientos, pues entre las bombas fétidas se colaron el último repertorio de bombas pica-pica.

— ¿Pagar? Le dije al chico que incluso le habría dado dinero por hacerlo. — Respondió George lanzando la última pelota antes de salir corriendo tras su hermano. El techo sobre sus cabezas estalló en una nube de polvo y escombros. Los Carrow lanzaban sin mirar, parecía darles igual los cientos de alumnos que empezaron a chillar ante la locura de los hermanos.

—Nos van a crucificar si nos pillan y no cobramos. Nunca nos convertiremos en duendes, es un consuelo. — Gritó Fred tirándose por el resquicio del portón y rodando colina abajo. Su gemelo se deslizaba sobre la hierba recién regada.

— No todo en la vida es dinero.

— La vida es una broma y es mejor alargarla cuanto más mejor.

— Admite que este trabajo ya está bien pagado.

— Lo admito, pero falta el toque final.

— Ninguna broma debería terminar sin nuestro toque especial. — Exclamaron a la vez mientras se montaban en sus respectivas escobas y alzaban el vuelo, diez metros. Vieron acercarse a los dementores a su alrededor y por el portón se veía a Snape y los Carrow haciendo aspavientos y lanzando hechizos por doquier. Los tres profesores corrieron y tropezaron, rodaron y se golpearon. Y aterrizaron en una equis perfectamente dibujada en el suelo.

— Listo.

— Vamos allá. — Se llevaron la varita a la garganta y sus voces se amplificaron.

— ¡BOMBAS FETIDAS: UN GALEÓN! ¡BOMBAS PICA-PICA: UN GALEÓN! ¡ESPECTACULO ACUATICO: CINCUENTA GALEONES! ¡VER A LOS PEORES PROFESORES DE HOGWARTS RASCANDOSE COMO CONDENADOS: NO TIENE PRECIO! ¡PARA TODO LO DEMÁS SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY! ¡LA MEJOR TIENDA DE BROMAS POR CORRESPONDENCIA DEL MUNDO MAGICO!

Fred y George apuntaron con sus varitas a los dementores y el cielo estalló en una burbuja de luz blanca incandescente que empujó a todos los presentes hacia atrás. Los gemelos habían desaparecido. En su lugar una gigantesca serpiente creada con agua se enroscaba en si misma silbando furiosamente al público que se encogió del susto.

En ese momento dos gigantescos Fénix aparecieron en el aire, eran figuras ígneas. Todo su cuerpo era una llama dorada que bailaba con el viento. Las gigantescas aves atravesaron a la serpiente que bufaba encolerizada, lanzando dentelladas al aire vacío. El fuego atravesaba el agua sin inmutarse. Grandes nubes de vapor se alzaban. Y de pronto ambos Fénix chocaron uno contra él otro en el cuello del Basilisco.

Decapitado, cabeza y cuerpo cayeron por separado y cientos de miles de litros de agua golpearon el suelo estremeciéndolo. Justo en el punto exacto donde Snape y los Carrow intentaban recomponerse de la caída. Una ola gigante los arrastró hacia el lago. La corriente los llevo a unos veinte metros de la orilla, donde un segundo número acuático dio comienzo. Aunque nadie supo si improvisado o planeado. El calamar gigante comenzó a hacer malabares con los tres profesores, lanzándolos en el aire como si fueran simples pelotas.

La risa se extendió por todo el castillo y los Dementores huyeron incapaces de contener tanta emoción positiva. Incluso Minerva Mcgonagall se permitió una risa cubierta por su mano. Aunque algo le llamo la atención. Su mirada se detuvo donde unos minutos atrás habían desaparecido aquellas dos figuras de fuego. El símbolo de un rayo refulgía en el cielo. Cientos de millones de chispas estallaban creando aun más intensidad. Era como si un ejército de luciérnagas hubiera formado ese símbolo tan lleno de calidez para sus almas maltrechas y heridas por la guerra.

El símbolo de la Esperanza.


End file.
